


[Podfic] holding pattern

by Jet_pods (Jetainia)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Complicated Relationships, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Season/Series 03, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jet_pods
Summary: They don't stop the Unknowing. Jon and Tim are the only ones left.On a one-to-one level, this doesn't change things as much as you'd think.
Relationships: Jonathan Sims & Tim Stoker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic] holding pattern

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cathalinaheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathalinaheart/gifts).
  * Inspired by [holding pattern](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779887) by [screechfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/screechfox/pseuds/screechfox). 



  
  


### Details

  * **Length: 00:13:25**
  * **File type: MP3**



### Streaming & Hosting

  * **MP3 on Google Drive[here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1rk-kXn59BxoosyEHuhqcLryxZneNaocD/view?usp=sharing)**
  * **Multiple formats on The Internet Archive[here](https://archive.org/details/holding-pattern)**



### Credits

  * **Author:**[screechfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/screechfox/pseuds/screechfox)
  * **Reader:**[Jetainia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia)




End file.
